


That Warm and Fluffy Feeling When All Your Plans Come Together

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [26]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor drinks a cup of tea.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	That Warm and Fluffy Feeling When All Your Plans Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Giving the recordings to Colin was a hard choice, and a part of Taylor regrets it.

(It’s putting him in danger. _She doesn’t like it_.)

Giving the recordings to Colin was a hard choice, but it was the right one.

She’s not _alone_ anymore. She has someone on her side. Golding has someone on her side. 

(It doesn’t mean she’s going to tell him who she is. She’s not. He would probably try to stop her from going out, or to join the Wards, or worse, tell Dad.)

(She doesn’t want to join the Wards. She still doesn’t know what was up with Assault following Colin.)

It’s good to have someone on her side. There isn’t much more she would have been able to do about Coil’s spies without attacking them, and she’s pretty sure _that_ would have been a surefire way to get herself labeled a villain, and an all-around bad idea.

(Taylor went to a little coffee shop two streets over from the PRT headquarters, spent the last of Carter’s money on ridiculously expensive tea, and listened for a while. There’s an in-depth inquiry in everyone ongoing.)

(Now, she needs to find Coil.)


End file.
